


Microfic Meme: SethRyan Version

by misterkevo



Series: Mircofic Meme [1]
Category: The OC
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Crack, Crossover, First Time, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Smut, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 19:42:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misterkevo/pseuds/misterkevo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10 microfics in 10 genres.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Microfic Meme: SethRyan Version

**Author's Note:**

> This was part of a meme I found a few years ago. Each fic is supposed to be 10 words only but I hadn't written this pairing in a while so I couldn't help myself.

The Microfic Meme

 

 **1\. Angst** :

 "Marissa needs me, Seth," Ryan gritted out.

 "No **_I_** need you," Seth shot back. "But that's not really the question, is it? The question is, who do **_you_** need?"

 Ryan said nothing. Because, in truth, in his heart, Ryan didn't need anyone, because he never let himself rely on anyone like that.

 "I guess I have my answer," said Seth, dejectedly.

  

 **2\. AU** :

 Ryan looked up from his Playstation as the client his father brought home the night before entered.

 "Hey," he said nervously.

 "Hey," Seth replied.

 "Do you wanna play?" Ryan offered.

  

 **3\. Crackfic** :

 "So, Ryan," Caleb said calmly, "when exactly do you plan on making an honest man out of my grandson?"

 Kirsten gaped at her father from across the dinner table, while Seth buried his face in his hands, Ryan turned red, and Sandy started laughing his head off.

  

 **4\. Crossover** :

 "I'm the Doctor," the short-yet-muscular man in the wifebeater and gray zip-up hoodie informed him.

 The curly-haired teen looked skeptically up at the big blue box the man had stepped out of. It said "Police Public Call Box," whatever that meant.

 "Doctor who?" Seth demanded.

 "Just the Doctor," the blond replied with a wink.

 

  **5\. First Time** :

 There are certain things Seth never expected of Ryan. Like him using the words "make love", or that he'd be so nervous, and so fucking careful to make sure he didn't hurt Seth. He also didn't expect that when he blurted out "omigod I love you" in the middle of their first time, Ryan would only smile slowly and whisper back a genuine "I love you, too." And yet now, as he looked back on it, his head resting on Ryan's bare chest, Seth realized that it had gone exactly like that.

 

  **6\. Fluff** :

 "You bought me plastic horse?" Ryan paraphrased back.

 "Technically I bought him for Captain Oats," Seth replied. More mumbly, he added, "To, y'know, be the Ryan to his Seth."

 Ryan's eyes shifted to the chestnut brown horse Seth was holding in his fidgeting hands.

 "What his name?" he asked.

 Seth beamed.

 

  **7\. Humor** :

 Ryan couldn't quite remember how Seth had gotten him to promise he'd dress up for the premiere of the new _Harry Potter_ movie. He thought there might've been a handjob involved, but his mind usually went fuzzy when Seth used his hands so there was no way to be sure.

 "You make a super-hot Quidditch player," Seth assured him.

 Ryan scowled.

  

 **8\. Hurt/Comfort** :

 "I think I'm dying," Seth whined.

 "You're not dying," Ryan insisted. "You have to flu."

 "Yeah, well it's the 'One Over the Cuckoo's Nest' of flus," Seth grumbled. Meekly he asked, "Stay with me?"

 Ryan kissed his burning forehead.

 "Of course."

  

 **9\. Smut** :

 "I may have been doing this while you were playing Magic: The Gathering," Ryan panted, spent, as Seth pulled out and disposed of the condom. "But you're doing a damn good job making up for lost time."

 Seth grinned deviously.

 

  **10\. UST** :

 Maybe it was because growing up in Chino the closest he'd ever come to formalwear was old hand-me-downs, but Ryan actually sort of enjoyed getting dressed up for Newport social gatherings. He entered the kitchen, tie tied and ready to go, to find Seth fully dressed in his finest. His appearance made Ryan's heart beat a little faster.

 Then again, maybe his attraction to formalwear had nothing to do with Ryan himself after all....


End file.
